tncfandomcom-20200214-history
Koskieze Tri-City
Koskieze Tri-City The Koskieze Tri-City, commonly referred to as the Tri-Cities refers to the urban agglomerate located in Tscentralankalla, Yatchlen Federation. The urban area is anchored by three smaller metropolitan areas that are all considered, by the Yatchlan Department of Transportation within a reasonable distance to commute to and from for work and recreational purposes. The population of the Tri-City area is 480.000 as of 3523, making it the largest urban agglomeration in the world, by almost double the next largest urban area. Etymology In ancient Praskovya, the language of the primary nation that forms the Yatchlen Federation, Pashkova, Koskieze meant green hills, this at one point referenced to the major growth of the farm industry in the Koskieze area. During the early 3460's and 3480's the region grew rapidly economically becoming the economic hub of the world. History Placeholder Special Districts Koskieze, and the other cities of the Tri-City area are governed by Special Districts which each have their own council with limited jurisdiction within the district, they all serve under the city council of each city, which serve under the Koskieze municipal council. On top of all of that, state agencies and legislatures govern state affairs. All of the following are subject to answer of the government of Pashkova, and the Yatchlen Federations national congress. There are also 6 additional cantons of the Tri-City area which encompass a larger area of industrial points of interest surrounding the urban area. The population of the Tri-Cities plus these cantons is equal to 557.000. It is hardly accepted; however, that the outlying cantons are part of the traditional Tri-City area. Koskieze Koskieze has 9 special districts, their names are; Vonder Vonder has 8 special districts, their names are; New Zurikk New Zurikk has 4 special districts, their names are; Tri City Cantons There are 6 additional cantons, their names are; Cityscape Koskieze Downtown Koskieze is reverred as one of the most dense city centers in the world, with more than 105.000 citizens living in an area less than 100 meters wide and 250 meters long. The downtown is defined by closely quartered skyscrapers which create severe windtunnels in the city center. Northwest of Downtown koskieze another office park has sprung along the yellow and blue lines of the commuter rails. Similarly An office park has just ended construction to the west against the M-202, the affectionately known DKE, which partially encompasses the west side of the city. A New office area is being built to the south of the city bordering the Ankallan Jungle along the H-15 and M-202 trumpet junction. Vonder Downtown Vonder is much more quaint in comparison to Koskieze and New Zurikk, the city center lines the warm waters of the Eonic Sea with sprawling suburbs providing affordable housing to those with easy commuters into and out of the downtown, and easy access to the other two cities. New Zurikk Like Down Koskieze, New Zurikk has a very dense core surrounded to the west by suburban sprawl and urban growth and the south and west by the Eonic Sea. New Zurikk was ranked Yatchlen's most expensive city to live in only slightly ahead of Koskieze because of it's limited room to grow. The city is smashed between the M-602 to the north, the Eonic Sea to the west and south, and the New Zurikk AFB to the east. Economy The economy of the Tri-Cities continues to grow as businesses generate new jobs and tax income. The economy of the area is the 1st largest in the world. The Tri-City area has only recently boomed in the tech industry, and previously relied heavily on the manufacturing industry. The region is considered overally one of the cheapest urban areas to live in compared to other urban areas. Transporation Highways The Tri-City area is home to Yatchlen's most expansive highway network, the M-602 Outer Beltway connects Vonder and New Zurikk, at it's widest point the M602 is 5 lanes in each direction, and at it's busiest point, the M-602 carries more than 145.560 motorist a day. The M-2 East/West Connector connects Koskieze to Hayatari, it is 8 lanes in each direction for it's entire length in the Tri-City urban area and serves more than 130,000 motorist at it's peak at the M-2/M-602 interchange in Hayatari. M-4 is 6 lanes for it's entire length and connects Koskieze with Vonder. At it's busiest section just west of the airport at the M-602 junction, more than 75.340 motorist pass through every day. The M-4 is less traveresed due to the relatively undeveloped area it passes by. Experts believe traffic could soon double in the next 5 years from new development north and northwest of Vonder. The M-2 and M-4 serve as the airport bypass routes which go on either side of the airport. Both have entrances to the airport which connect to each other. The M-202 DKE is located just west of Koskieze, the highway is between 3 and 5 lanes in each direction, through rush hour more than 189,000 motorist will traverse some portion of the highway. Rails The Tri City area also houses multiple rail lines. In recent years upgrades to passenger rails lines has allowed high speed travel between the urban area and the outlying cantons making it possible to reduce unemployment to struggling cities nearby while also filling jobs in the cities. TRTS, Tscentralankalla Rapid Transportation Services provides service for over 90.000 commuters making it the most heavily used transportation in the area. TRTS operates 7 lines. They are as follows: Yellow Green Blue Purple Red Orange Brown Ferries Ferry transporation has become increasingly influential in the movement of people from Vonder to New Zurikk and vice versa. The low cost of ridership and lack of a necessity for a car making it enticing among younger professionals. Since 3515 the ridership of the M-602 highway between Vonder and New Zurikk has dropped 12.500 vehicles drastically reducing bottlenecks along the freeway. Air The Tri-City area is home to the largest international airport in the world in terms of land usage and total gates as of 3523. The airport has 22 gates, 16 domestic, and 6 international. TCX, or Tri City International airport was recently rennovated in 3520 and continues to serve an annual ridership of 4.9 million travelers every year.